Battle Phase
This page describes additional rules that are used when playing the Corellian Conflict. or Rebellion in the Rim campaigns. Campaign Rule Battle Phase is the second of three phases during a Campaign Turn. It is followed by Management Phase. During Battle Phase each pair of players determined in Strategy Phase play a game of Armada, called Battle. Corellian Conflict Rule Determine Initiative The player that declared the assault during Strategy Phase always has the initiative in a campaign game battle. Choose Objectives Depending on the location of the battle, the assaulting player chooses from a pool made up of the defender's fleet objective cards, specific Campaign Objective Cards, or a combination of the two. Players create the objective pool based on the assault type and the location as described below. * Special Assault: lf the assaulting player declared a special assault, the game is played with the corresponding objective card (Rebel Assault: Hyperlane Raid or Imperial Assault: Show of Force). * Base Defense: lf the location is a Rebel or lmperial base, the defender selects one of the three Base Defense campaign objectives (lon Cannon, Fighter Wing, or Armed Station) and the game is played with that objective card. * Unoccupied: lf a location does not have a base sticker, it is unoccupied. Refer to the Location Objectives box on the map; the cards listed here make up the pool of objectives. Campaign Objectives may be listed by name. Standard objectives are indicated with a number preceded by " +." lf standard objectives are listed, the defender must choose the indicated number of cards from the three cards listed on his fleet roster and add them to the pool. The assaulting player chooses the objective from the final pool. * Rebel Presence: If the location has a Rebel Presence sticker, the Rebel team must tell the attacker whether the location is a base or an outpost. lf the location is an outpost, treat the location as unoccupied. Rebellion in the Rim Rule To complete Battle Phase, each pair of players perform the following steps: # Choose Objectives: The players reference the location of their battle on the campaign map to determine which objective cards to play with. If the location has a base sticker they play the "Base Defense" objective recorded for that location after building the base. If the location has been unoccupied the assaulting player chooses one objective as described here. # Fight Battle: The players complete their campaign game, following the rules in this expansion and the Armada Rules Reference Guide. # Score Battle: After their game, players determine their scores as described here. The player (or team) that wins the battle earns at least one campaign point for their team. # Determine Experience: Based on their score, each player's task force commander gains experience. # Determine Scarred Forces: Each ship or squadron that was destroyed during the battle becomes scarred. # Determine Veteran Forces: Each player can assign a veteran token to one eligible ship or squadron. Category:Corellian Campaign Rules Category:Rim Campaign Rules